Rising Phoenix
by xLx
Summary: Xiaoyu just met Jin Kazama, but already he's sent her spiraling into the world of dating and broken hearts. A terror is haunting the tournament and she will do everything she can to stop it-if she can survive Jin and Iron Fist.
1. Chapter 1

So Can you please review? I love the xiaoyin pairing and i guess i got reinspired after seeing the blood vegeance trailer.

Chapter One: First Sight

_I'm running as fast as I can. My ragged gasps echo across the empty building. I see the inhuman monster raising its arm. Please, please, let me get there in time. Anything but him. I have to get there in time._

_I never imagined anything like this was possible, yet here I was._

_I never imagined that I would ever feel this way._

_My sides were splitting, but I kept running, despite my condition. Was that sweat, or blood that soaked my clothes? My mind was racing. My legs were going numb from exertion, I couldn't feel them. But I pushed myself harder in a desperate craze._

"_Jin!" I screamed._

Isn't it nice to walk into your home only to find a complete stranger there?

I just got back from school, it's a hot day and I'm ready to chuck a pound of ice down my shirt. It's so hot and I have tons of homework to do.

Anyways, I see a boy about my age in the kitchen, sitting at the table. He's reading a textbook identical to the one I have in my backpack right now.

He glances up at me, and I see his coal black eyes for the first time. His jet black hair is unusually spiky and his eyebrows arch in surprise at seeing me, as if _I'm _the intruder.

My overall first impression? He's pretty damn cute. But that doesn't make up for the fact that I don't know who he is.

I tried to say, "Hello, my name is Xiaoyu." Instead, I blurt, "Who the heck are you?"

He gives me an amused expression, and continues to just stare at me. It's making me really uncomfortable. And I'm…kind of intimidated, even though I shouldn't be.

It feels like we've been looking at each other forever. But I don't break my gaze. I actually can't. I study his school uniform-Mishima highschool. He's a student, but I've never seen him before. He must be new.

Luckily, I'm saved from any further awkwardness by Heihachi.

"Xiaoyu! It's good to see that you've introduced yourself to Jin, my grandson." Heihachi announces.

His _grandson?_

Jin's expression becomes politely blank, as if we had spend a few minutes exchanging pleasantries, and not staring at each other in awkward silence.

"Can you give Jin a tour please?" Heihachi asked.

Before I protest, Heihachi booms, "Perfect! I'll see you both in the dining hall by 6."

Dammit. I had tons of homework to do, and this mansion is huge. And I don't really want to be sociable to someone who clearly seems to lack the ability to talk.

"Follow me." I mumble, and I start on the floor we're currently on. As he stands up to his full height, I'm shocked at how tall he is. My eyes travel all the way up to his head, it feels like he's a good two feet taller.

He notices, and did I imagine this, or did he just subtely, _smirk? _

Trying to cover up my uneasiness, I smile widely at him.

"So why did you move here so suddenly?"

He gives me an annoyed look. I see, he's the reclusive type. I guess he doesn't like other prying into his past.

I continue, "Well it's a great house. It has a great training facility where I practice my Hikaken and Hakkesho based Chinese martial arts."

He gives me an appraising look, "Who taught you?" Finally, the rock has talked.

"My grandfather taught me, but it's pretty hard. I have to be flexible all the time, see?" I slid smoothly into a split. Years of excessive training enables me to do that without much pain.

He laughs when he pulls me up, it completely transforms his dark features into something light, and gentler. Unfortunately, his face resumes his serious expression.

"So do you practice martial arts?" I ask.

"Kazama style Karate." He replies. He studies me, and I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable. Ok, so I'm intimidated by his sexiness. And if I don't stop thinking about him, may face is going turn red.

I turn around, so I don't have to look at him. "And here is your room." His room is on the floor above mine, and its pretty spacious. Bathroom, bed, window, and a balcony.

We pass my room on the way down. I don't know how he realizes its my room. Maybe someone told him, or he saw me glance at it, but he asks, "Can I see your room?"

"Umm….No." I say, embarrassed. I have lots of panda memorabilia in there, and it'll make me love like I'm five. As if ignorant to my words, he begins to move forward. I slide in front of him, embarrassed. "It's really messy!" I quickly say.

He gives me an amused expression, and grabs my wrist. I jump in shock. It felt as if there was an electric shock between us. He feels it too, and in surprise, takes a step back. In a hurry, I push him, or I try to, in the other direction towards the dining hall.

On the way, I feel a tug on my pony tail.

That's a big taboo for me.

I whirl around, and my arm comes flying back. It's a reflex. Kids used to bully me all the time about having pigtails and they more than once tried to grab ahold of them. It didn't turn out well for them.

In a flash, his hand encloses around my wrist, he raises an eyebrow, "Why do you wear pigtails?"

"Cuz I want to." I glare at him. His hand is huge, and his fingers overlap over my hand. I tug, he doesn't let go.

Crap. I can feel my face heating up. I haven't gotten this much of a rise out of a boy since I was a freaking drama geek in love with this drama tv show. He smiles slowly, and I have no idea what he's thinking right now.

"You have a pretty big temper, don't you?" he looks me straight in the eyes and smiles.

A shudder goes through my body. I try to look away, or control my facial color. It's like his hotness is literally making me go red.

"And you like to harass little girls!" I say, my voice going an octave higher.

"Mhm." He says lazily, and reaches out to flick my pony tail. In one, fluid, practiced movement I perform a martial arts move. My other arm comes in a arc while I tear my other hand form his. I briefly stand in phoenix stance before I stand up and brush my clothes.

I'm all tingly and my hearts pounding my chest. Get a grip! This is disgraceful. Drooling over someone that you just met.

"Hmph" I turn around and stomp downstairs. I glance back at him, and he's following me with an easy smile on his face.

Well, at least I got him to smile.


	2. Innocence

"So Xiaoyu. Tell me about him."

"What?" I sputter.

"Jin. Kazama." Miharu spells it out clearly for me as if I'm the dumbest person in the world. We're at lunch right now. Jin and I used the limo to go to school today. Usually I walk, but Heihachi insisted; it was Jin's first day. We had a few classes, and Miharu caught me looking at him more than once. Actually, I was staring at him a lot.

Dammit!

Ok. Act cool. You don't care about him. You don't even like his perfect face and athletic build.

"J-Jin? Oh. He just moved in, he's Heihachi's grandson." I say nonchalantly.

"So what's he like?" Miharu asks.

"Um…I don't know him. But he's a total ass." I frown. I'm still not over that pigtail incident.

"What'd he do?"

"Pigtails." I glower.

"Ah. No ones had the cahones to do that for a long time. What did you do?"

"MM….just told him not to do it again." I omit the touching, and red face. Miharu has a pretty imaginative mind.

"Oh well look at you Xiao, growing up." She teases. She's about to say something more, but stops.

Oh god, HE is not behind me, isn't he? I whirl around, but it's not Jin. Instead, it's Hwoarang. He's not really someone I know that well.

"So Xiao, you live with Jin, right?" he smoothly slides into the chair next to me.

"Yes?" I narrow my eyes.

"He's an ass." He pouts.

I laugh, "Yeah, I know."

"So where do you live? I would love to know where I can find him." he asks innocently.

I'm about to tell him, so he can go get revenge for whatever hell Jin caused, but I live there too, and I don't want him egging or blowing up the house.  
>"I'm not gonna say. But you can settle your difference with Jin here at school. What did he do?"<p>

"We had a little scuff." He shrugs.

"Out fighting again, Hwo?" Miharu asks him all too knowingly.

"We had a friendly meeting during P.E. We were playing football." He smirks mischievously.

"Hwo…" Miharu starts.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, really! He has a really good uppercut though."

Miharu looks as if she's about to murder him. I swear, I think she could be his sister.

"Gotta go!" Hwoaraong says quickly, as if sensing Miharu's anger.

"Don't be afraid to give me your address, Xiao." He winks at me and smirks as he tousles my hair. I scowl, now I have to readjust my ponytails.

I hike up my backpack, "I'm going to go have a talk with Jin." I mutter darkly.

Miharu smiles, "Have fun with him, Xiao."

I just know she's adding a double meaning on purpose. I walk through the cafeteria and the usual lunch places to look for him, but he's nowhere to be found.

Frustrated, I sit against the wall in a deserted hallway and take out my book to read.

But I can't concentrate. I'm having stupid fantasies about him right now. Why does he have to be so damn hot? And why does he have to take advantage of this?

"Anti social?" I hear a soft voice.

I glare up at Jin, who's standing above me.

Before I can stop myself, I say, "I was looking for you."

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow.

I slap myself mentally. Whatever happened to not being interested?

I raise myself to my full height. However, this doesn't seem effective. Jin still towers above me. I wish I was about a foot taller, everything gets so much easier.

"I heard you got in a fight."

"So you were listening for gossip?" he smirked, amused.

"I've got more important things on my mind then you." I say in the coldest tone possible.

"I seem to rile you up more than anyone else in this school." He notes.

"Really?" I scowl at him as I jam my book into my bag.

"You didn't go psycho on that Korean guy out there when he messed your hair." He says accusingly.

I can't believe he saw that….what else did he see? Or hear?

"Well he didn't pull my pigtails."

"You mean like this?" he leans over, and I reach up to flick his hand. Quick as lightning, he grabs my hand in an iron grip. I try to perform the same move earlier, but he's prepared. His other hand snatches my free hand.

Well this is just awkward.

We're standing so close that I can feel his breath gently blowing through my hair.

I'm getting red. No. No. No. No. How did I get into this situation? And why does he always have this effect on me?

"U-um." I try to babble. Nothings coming out and my face is getting hot. Unbelievably hot. I look around, the hallway is still deserted.

He leans down, until his face is level with mine.

_._

"J-Jin!" I try to protest. I feel as if its only his hands that are holding me up right now.

My eyes widen as he gets even closer to my face. He has an amused expression now as he sees how flustered and red I'm getting.

Do something! Scream, kick him in the groin! Show that you're not interested.

But I just stand there like an idiot.

And his lips brush mine. All the chanting in my head about resisting just stops.

Why couldn't I have been more I'm-so-not-interested-in-you? His arms relax and slide down to my elbows.

_We're so close…._

I feel like my blood is electricity. Get a grip dammit!

I recite the first parts of the 52 steps in the Phoenix dance and I calm down enough to break away.

"T-that was i-immature!" I stutter. I'm mortified, and I back away. I'm a lip virgin, or I was one.

"Didn't seem like you cared." He smiles.

"I uh…have to go! To class." I squeal. That was the lamest excuse ever. There's still 10 minutes of lunch left. He looks at me curiously.

He opens his mouth to say something but I run like I've never run before in the opposite direction.

I wonder what's on his mind now.

_So it's not really canon that I include Hwoarang in this, but he's probably my favorite male character. Although Xiaoyin is my favorite pairing so far. But I'm just gonna include him and see where it takes this plot ._


	3. Broken

I'm ashamed of myself. I was supposed to be cool, and serious. And he just turned me to putty. I can't take the limo back home. Just thinking about us being that close alone again really scares me.

And I'm also afraid of rejection. That after kissing me, he'd realize what a huge mistake he made kissing a 5year old looking girl with a 5 year old mentality. I wonder if he could tell I was a lip virgin from that experience. I mean, all I did was stand there and squeal like a girl.

Throughout the rest of the day I go out of my way to avoid Jin, and Miharu, and Hwoarang.

I can't see Jin, for obvious reasons.

One look at my face at the mention of Jin, and Miharu will figure it out.

And I don't want Hwoarang to harass me about Jin.

When it's time go back home, I quickly run to the chauffer to tell him that I'm walking before Jin comes.

After a few minutes of walking, a hear the purr of a motorcycle coming by. I look backwards to see Hwoarang driving past. Instead of passing me, he stops and places his goggles back on his forehead.

"Want to go to Starbucks?" he gives me an easy grin. I don't detect anything unusual.

"Um..sure!" I surprise myself. I still don't want to see Jin. Even though this is pretty random, it beats going home.

I get on the motorcycle and Hwoarang starts driving. This doesn't feel weird. At least I used to know him. I used to be good friends with him when we were in middle school. But he got different classes and I went to live with the Mishimas. Him, Miharu, and I were like the three musketeers.

As soon as we get arrive in front of Starbucks, he parks his motorcycle and I go stand in line. We used to do this all the time, except we stopped when we all just when we weren't really friends anymore. As I stand in line, I meticulously comb my hair back into perfect pigtails.

"So you're still rocking the pigtails?" Hwoarang asks. He starts to open up a pack of cigars.

"Well some habits never die." I frown at his cigars. When did he start smoking?

"When did you start smoking?"

"Eh, about last year. And _don't _give me the speech about cancer. Miharu's got that covered." He rolled his eyes.

"How come Miharu's not with us?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"She had an extra-curricular." He shrugs.

"Since I'm assuming that you've hardly changed, I'm guessing you're going to get a mocha frappucino, am I right?" he grins.

I laugh, "Wrong, java chip now."

"Psh, same thing." He says as he orders our coffee. We sit comfortably at a table while waiting for our order.

"Ok, so tell me why you really invited me out." I ask Hwoarang.

He gives me a crooked smile and starts playing with his goggles. I know that habit. He's plotting something.

"Well….I need to settle something with Jin, and I kind of left a note in the car saying I kidnapped you." He smirks at me and continues to fiddle with his goggles.

"You _what?" _I screech. A few customers look my way.

"Chill! Xiao. I just told your driver you were going out with me somewhere and I gave him a note to give to Jin later."

I rise to get up, "This is unbelievable." I roll my eyes.

"And how are you going to get home?" he says smugly.

Damn. He's right. It's raining now and my house is at least about 5 miles from here.

"Fine." I grumble. "But what did Jin do to you?"

"So we're learning self-defense in P.E class, and he challenged me to a match." Hwoarang begins casually.

Ugh I see where this is going. It's a battle of testosterone and pride. Hwoarang loves winning in fights. He's been training in a dojo with one of Jinrei's old friends, Baek.

"And?" I prompt him.

"We tied." He scowls. "He can fight and is pretty strong."

"So now when he comes to pick me up, you're going to challenge him again?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah, something like that." He cracks his knuckles in anticipation. "Hey, you said it yourself, you _thought _he was an ass, right?"

I don't like the emphasis on 'thought'.

"What's that supposed to mean? And I'm pretty sure that Heihachi will just send one of his maids to come 'save' me." I glare at him. He's smirking at me. Again.

"Oh well, I know Jin is coming to get you. I thought you guys were together, right?" He pauses for effect and waits for everything to sink in. I gape, and nothing comes out.

Holy crap, he saw….everything. I'm never going to live this down. I just know it.

"Your face was so fucking red." He laughs after seeing my face, rocking in his chair.

"That was nothing," I snap. "Honest!"

"Sure, Xiao. Sure. So what are you, a lip virgin?" he jokes.

"Not anymore." I scowl.

"Wait, so you're still a virgin?" he asks in surprise. He better not be serious.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I snap.

"Oh nothing." He rests his head on his hands and leans back in his chair. "I could just help you out with that, you know." He flashes me a cocky grin.

"Shut up." I rest my face on my hand.

"So what happened?" he asks.

"Mmm…he kissed me. That's it." I mumble through my hand.

"So you like him?"

"No." I answer promptly. .No.

"You're lying." Hwoarang replies immediately. Dammit. I guess 4 years isn't enough to break habits.

"Well yeah, he's pretty damn cute." I admit.

Hwoarang raises his eyebrow at me, and says nothing. "What?" I say defensively.

"So _this _is a kidnapping?" says a familiar voice.

Crap. It's Jin. I can feel a blush creeping up my face. Hwoarang notices and the corner of his mouth twitches as he watches me.

"I'm walking home now." I say immediately, avoiding Jin's eyes. Fuck the rain. That's better than this.

"Hold it, Xiao. I came here for him, too." Jin has a serious face. He's holding two envelopes. He hands one to me, and one to Hwoarang.

It's titled the King Of Iron Fist 3. I can't believe I get to compete in it. But I'm glad that there's a distraction, maybe Jin didn't hear what I just said. Or he just doesn't care.

"Oh, and Xiao" Jin says. I look at him. "I'm not interested in tiny little school girls like you. And I think you should stay away from me." He smirks.


End file.
